


餐桌

by oldifnotwild



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldifnotwild/pseuds/oldifnotwild
Summary: 十一话分手后复合续（就是删掉了十二话自己写的意思）情侣间有矛盾，做一次不就解决了？如果不行，就再做一次。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	餐桌

**Author's Note:**

> 「我心甘情愿地撇开了浊世强加给我的种种琐事、规矩和违心的举止，为了做一件不带功利色彩的事，履行一个光彩的职责：恋人的职责。」

黑泽出差回家时，总感觉哪里有点不对。

直到喝着柠檬水时才意识到，安达好像给家里所有的桌子都添上了护角。黑泽指尖不由得一颤，补水速度放缓了些，而心脏跳动地更加剧烈。他知道，是因为那个分手的夜晚。

哎呀。

安达最近总是这样，有意无意间像是在尝试着弥补些什么，比如这壶里温存的热水，玄关处放置的台灯，房间不时新增的属于他的痕迹，以及更积极地索取——咳，这一点他倒是很希望能一直保留着。他本以为那晚的一切是无法弥合的嫌隙，难以重圆的破镜，转瞬即逝的花火，宣告他终究不能拥有的爱情。可是安达重新回来了，那么坚定，那么真诚。这份魔法曾给了他全部的希望又生生夺去，但因它掀开的爱意再也不能回头，也说不出从头来过的告别——人与人的羁绊没有这么容易，也不该这么容易放手。

分手——恍惚间他端着杯子轻轻坐在沙发上，啊，连这里的尖角都盖上了壳，其实没有必要的，买来的时候就已经确认过它不会让任何人受到伤害，黑泽小心地摩挲着。硅胶似乎还残留着那人的温度，遮掩着冰冷皮套下他曾经破碎的心。

那一天发生的一切都是不应该的，如果可以是梦该多好。那些失眠的夜晚里黑泽不停地回想着，自我谴责着，早知道会是如此的痛彻心扉，就不要以一种自以为是的姿态让安达做出这两败俱伤的选择。

**他是如此地想见他。**

仿佛听到了颅内呼唤一样，那位睡眼朦胧的魔法师就这么出现在了他眼前，软绵绵地开门声带着“你回来了”的呢喃。隔着这么远也能听见我内心的呼唤吗？就像我此时闻到你身上的香氛一般？黑泽笑着抬头望向他，倾诉思念之苦的絮语可视作一个文本，其中有两个表意符号：一是欲望，高举双手；另一是需要，张开双臂。我的爱人再也不会逃跑，我爱的人再也不愿让我孤单，我也不再害怕期待，害怕受伤。那份深夜里的暖光向我走来，将我拥入怀中，一句「お疲れ」能有多少种说法才能抵得上恋人在耳间的悸动，要不是手里这杯水太过碍事，真想将自己揉入他未干的发间。

安达轻吻了一下他，大概算某种程度上的晚归福利，唇间的炙热与发凉的指尖形成了鲜明对比，黑泽稍微皱了眉，反握住安达准备抽离的手。“怎么那么冷？”又将他的手盖上了自己的杯子。

“等你回来的时候睡着了，没盖好被子可能。”安达也没想过要拒绝，想来追逐温暖大概是一种本能，而没有什么能比得上眼前人所能给予的热。这个保温壶效果还真不错，不枉我提前烧好水做准备。安达模模糊糊地想着，又突然觉得有这样想法的自己未免太像那啥了点，不由得进入了羞耻模式：“那，那个啥，快去洗个热水澡准备睡了吧。“说完感觉更羞耻了，有些慌乱地起身，手里还握着黑泽的杯子。

“话说...桌角这些是你装的吗？” 黑泽也跟着起身，虽然知道这句是个大废话，但就是想让眼前人这么确认一次，再确认一次。他总是在这些小事上慌乱不已，一方面，他相信自己对于对方的了解要超过其他任何人对他的了解。而另一方面，又常常意识到对方的不可捉摸，不可控制，不可探寻这一事实；换一种说法，「我无法了解你」的意思是说，「我将永远无法知道你究竟是怎样看我的」。魔法师可以作弊，但他不行。

安达没想到黑泽这么快就发现了，本来因为羞耻而发红的耳根又添了几分热度，支支吾吾说道那只是逛商场的临时起意，毕竟有时候深夜去客厅可能会比较危险——什么危险，哪个深夜，谁去客厅？黑泽带着点挑逗的眼神贴上来，他最喜欢安达如此羞涩，如此顾左右而言他，却硬是不说出那言语间满溢的欢喜与关心的神态，那是在他面前才会出现的独特的，完全属于黑泽的安达，只有因为他才展现出来的可爱。可爱的意思就是：这是我喜爱的，也就是唯一的：「没错，这正是我喜欢的」。然而，愈是感觉到自身欲望的特殊性，愈没法表达清楚；目标的精确与名称的飘忽相对应；欲望的特殊只能引起表述的模糊。语言上的这一失败只留下了一个痕迹： **可爱** 。

眼神在唇间流转的时候，突然听见了一句对不起。黑泽有些发愣。面前的安达一早抛去了困倦的神态，明亮的双眼中带着点泪光，连发红的血丝居然都这么性感，黑泽情不自禁地想着。他们都知道那个看似没头没脑的道歉是为什么。

“确实是逛家具店时想到要买的，因为…因为无论如何我都无法原谅那一天的自己，那么任性懦弱的我以如此自私的方式一次次地伤害黑泽你。我知道你一直都不想回忆那件事，但我也知道你也如我一般无法面对那一晚的我们。我不知道该怎么做，但有一件事是可以确定的，我不想再让你受伤也不想再让你孤单了。” 面前的爱人近乎落泪，正如此刻的他。唯一庆幸的是，他们和那一天完全不一样，有一件事情无需质疑、有一句话无需出口。

谁也说不清是谁先行动的，不过接吻这种事情，顺序似乎也没那么重要。当指尖覆上脖颈时，黑泽开始疑惑到底是安达没有被自己暖和过来，还是自己身体过分炙热，唇舌交接间隙腰下还未松开的皮带突然被抽走。今晚是主动的安达，黑泽有点兴奋地想着。

**我爱你** ，放开睡衣扣探入只属于他的白嫩时黑泽这样想道，也这么说出来了。怀中羞涩爱人未能说出口的那三个字便由他来转述吧，借他之口，以他之名。他从未对别人说过这句话，因为他从来都是爱情的接收者而非勇敢者。至今为止谈过的恋爱最多只能走到喜欢的程度，唯独那句「愛してる」总是说不出口，说是倔强也好执念也罢，他总觉得这句话太过正式太过严肃，20代的他不敢承受，30代的他不敢奢求。

『我爱你。这一具体情境不是指爱情表白或海誓山盟，而是爱的反复呼唤本身。』

呼唤的人是如此孤注一掷，又如此担惊受怕。但在安达面前，在这一刻，这句话居然如此轻而易举地说了出口，连呼唤者本人都有些不知所措。不过魔法师本人可能早就习惯了吧，毕竟他每天都这么妄想着。一想到自己以往未能出口无法成型的表白都被对方听了个遍，黑泽有那么些不甘心了起来。舔了舔安达残留的泪痕，左右手一个托着脑袋一个按紧了臀部稍稍示意，一举将他放到了桌子上。而安达还在解扣子，到底为什么男士衬衫扣要设计在右边，完全不方便操作——这不公平！安达想道，明明自己已经近乎全裸了，而对方为什么还挂着件上衣，一副随时可以抽身的道貌岸然的样子，却又笑得那么好看，完全没有发脾气的念头，为什么！

安达不是没有被那句话触动。你可以无数次偷听恋人的心声，无数次告诉自己他是那样爱你，但当心声化为言语，当爱意化为亲吻，当幻想化为现实，你总会有那么些不知所措。安达总在想，那是命运女神的眷顾，那是不该属于他的承诺， **那是他的爱人，而碰巧他也是。**

被放到桌子上时，安达受凉一惊，不由得攀上了对方的胳膊，腿夹得更紧了些，但也逃不过黑泽的可控范围内。他稍微有点从上一个吻的余温中反应过来了，这个场景他不能说没想象过，但落到实际里还是过于刺激了些，羞耻感爆棚的安达颤抖着小声发问：“确......确定要在这里吗？”黑泽轻声笑着，脱下被毛手毛脚的恋人揉得有些起皱的衬衣，对上那以往不敢直视过久的深色眼眸。 **我爱你。** 再次亲吻前他又一次说道，和对不起共存于天平两端，是彼此不愿再提的默契暗语。

根本不需要什么多余的前戏，当上唇含住下唇，当鼻尖触碰鼻尖，当泪水注视泪水时，他们就已经硬了。

虽然已经不是第一次做了，但今天的安达还是格外有些敏感。餐桌温度稳步上升，沁出一丝汗痕，下面被触碰的时候比以往更能感受到肌肤间的渴望，黑泽在很多地方会给予他最大的退让和包容，唯独性事上总是要占据绝对的主导地位。有次做完的时候安达带着点醋意问是不是因为自己之前没有经验，“怎么说也让我试——”尾音被含在了黑泽的舌尖里，快要透不过气的时候才将将放开，那张怎么都看不厌的脸蹭了蹭自己发烫的右脸，“因为我想看到全部的你，在我身下毫无防备的你，全部属于我的你。”情话来得漫不经心，在心上开出一万种鲜花。

失去魔法之后的生活和之前安达的绝望设想完全不一样，如果彼此因为言语缺失而生出嫌隙，那么不如就说出来好了，稍微再发点小脾气，展露些不完美的自己也没什么。这份感情是安全的，像是无法落地的小鸟终于落得一份归宿，漂泊的灵魂撞见了黑夜的灯塔，一棵橡树遇上另一棵橡树。

要如何幸运才能在失去后再次拥有这万千人潮里的唯一，安达这样想着，将黑泽抱得更紧了点。抚上他曾在深夜里偷偷吻过的背部凹槽，划过紧绷的脊椎，一节一节，触感如此细腻舒滑，直至尾骨。被进入的酸痛还未消失，眼角的泪雾还未散尽，嘴唇也暂时失去了控制，却还是想要他深入些，再深入些。他喜欢看到他濒临失控的样子，那是只属于安达的表情，虽然自己还没有反攻的机会，但正如黑泽知道身体哪个角落能刺激他一样，安达知道做什么动作能让黑泽的心跳更加剧烈。这是肉体与肉体间的交流，又何须言语徒添累赘。

这也太致命了，黑泽想，这下确实有些控制不住了。他稍微拔出来了些，同时松开了安达的舌，沿着下颌开始了他的舔吻之旅，安达总觉得这个场景有点熟悉，好像曾经发生在他俩交往之前的某个夜晚，但每次都无法细想，毕竟黑泽需要他的完全专注。

脖颈间还停留着他俩共有的气息，仔细品尝还能感受到他房间淡淡的香薰，薄唇沿着肌理一块一块往下，从锁骨到心脏，从前胸到小腹，是他夜里从不撒手的舒软角落。当然有时候会被主人嫌热，也不知道说这话会让他哪里更热。即使是盆骨这一块往下也都是完全属于他的，每当这时他都会有些得意，从一开始到生命的尽头，他都不会再将这个身体放手给任何人了，那个夜晚放安达逃走是他的错，但上苍已经用他暗恋的七年赎够了罪，换得一份重来的恩典。于是他张开了嘴。他很喜欢这种时候安达齿间泄出的低吟，带着点破碎又入情的呼唤，那是他听过最性感的声音。

安达已经分不清是自己在黑泽发间的手指还是黑泽在出汗，不过这并不重要。他将自己完全交给了黑泽，身体像是在下坠，又像是在云端。无论在哪黑泽都会接住他。在被欲望淹没前安达总会浮现这样的念头，原来人是可以在另一个人面前如此地毫无保留，可以如此放松，不管不顾地交出全副身心，因为他知道黑泽在他面前也是如此坦诚，这是属于他们床事间的小秘密。桌角的碰撞不再会让人受伤了，身体颤抖间抱住的是不会再放手的爱人。

再次进入前黑泽破天荒地让安达在上面，他揽过还在放空的安达，顺势坐在了椅子上，是那把刻入泪水的椅子。黑泽也有过想把它扔掉的念头，安达却一直不肯，虽然是以「家具本来就要全套的少一个算什么」这种莫名强迫症的借口，但或许是彼此都太害怕让对方伤心了吧，椅子就这么保住了自己的存在。今天黑泽却很想在这上面做一次，他觉得安达其实也想。不知为何，他们在好些事情上都会有分歧，而唯独在床事上总有一种默契，该到什么程度的姿势，哪种反应是对方想要的结果，一个眼神一处身体的示意即可，好像读心魔法再度上身，也或许是爱人间的肌肉记忆。

安达确实是想这么做一次，而且是难得可以在上面，看着突然怂恿他的黑泽，有些奇怪的念头也冒了出来。他沿着黑泽的肩膀顺势滑向了他柔软的耳垂，大拇指在颧骨上轻轻擦拭着渗出的汗水——或者泪水，他也说不清。安达其实挺喜欢这样俯视黑泽的，是他不常见的角度，可以看着他长长的睫毛，亲吻他发凉的鼻尖，拨开眉眼间的细发。或许是滤镜太深了吧，这个人怎么看都如此耀眼，而这样闪闪发光的黑泽是他的——当然，此时最明显的解读是他还在他的里面。

**对不起** 。接吻的时候安达又说了一次。他在魔法消失的夜晚里才意识到，黑泽也有属于自己的壳，他也会在遇到生活中的挫折悲伤痛苦时缩进自己的壳里，他的软肋——大多都与他有关——也有家人的部分，有些却是在意想不到的角落。或许很少有人意识到照料者是需要被照顾的，譬如在外左右逢源的黑泽回到家时也需要补充一下爱人的能量。那个说分手的夜晚，分不清两个人谁先躲进了自己的壳里，失去了去爱的勇气。如果那天是读心魔法附带的诅咒，那就让它在此地终结吧。安达吻得更用力了一些，想再握紧怀里的人，如果可以的话，他甚至想用全身的热度去吞噬他，用无法言说的爱意去填满内心的裂隙，正如现在被填满的自己。

虽然“学习视频”也看了些，可从来没有人告诉过安达自己动会是多么累人的一件事。本来想慢慢地上下几轮吊一下黑泽的胃口，结果来回几次之后腿实在是太酸了，到最后只得泄气而落，不过黑泽那声难以自持的一句嗯，已经被刻入了安达反攻succeed磁带的A面。黑泽看上面的人舞得那么欢，也不想维持些什么正人君子形象了，那天看着他离去时无法喘息的痛楚就在这里全数返回吧！

重新拾回掌控权，黑泽反咬上了安达的肩膀，再次留下属于他的痕迹，身下的动作愈发激烈了起来，这大概就是平时缺乏锻炼的报应——安达愤愤想道；骑乘的姿势居然能让他进入的更深，了解了——此时的黑泽却这样想着，情况好像更加失控了点。其实想道歉怎么可能只有安达，还有完全失去阵脚的黑泽啊，也不知道自己是被什么样的情绪淹没了理智，一句留下来到嘴边却变成了冬日里最伤人的利刃，一阵痛楚袭来，只想进入他更深点，想用这份温暖确认彼此的存在，确认他再也不想失去的爱人在他耳边，被他毫无怜惜的动作接连叫着名字，有些窒息，有些性感。

高潮后黑泽终于感到了一丝旅途的疲惫，但困意还不足以让他忽略那句呼唤，发生在他还没从他身体出来的时候。 **我也爱你** ，安达抚着他的发丝，悄悄说道。不再害怕受伤，不再担心疼痛，因为锋利的桌角早已裹上了圆润的外衣，那是壳与壳之间的拥抱，是未能言说又小心翼翼的爱护，是被暖光灯消融的冰封往事。


End file.
